descent_undergroundfandomcom-20200213-history
Wingman's Hangout/Pre-Kickstarter/Episode 4
Wingman gives an update on Descendent Studios and Ships That Fight Underground. * 1:35 - Connie Whitener joined Descendent Studios as the social media director. * 2:37 - The company is now being properly setup. * 3:13 - The website store is under development, and the subscriber and contributor areas are being setup. * 3:40 - There will be something called the Proving Grounds where new things in the game will be tested by the subscribers. * 4:52 - They are debating the style and the look of the ships, whether it's going to be a stylized or a realistic look and feel in the game. Stylized is probably the way they're going to go. * 6:31 - The ships are in 3 parts: the nose cone, the fuselage, and the tail. They are interchangeable and upgradable. * 13:31 - After talking about Drillsey the Drone, he talks about how ships will be able to be customized. People can submit the skins, and if there's a good idea and it goes in the game, the revenue could be shared with the person who created it. * 21:15 - They hint at having a better name than Ships That Fight Underground. * 24:30 - 4 phases to the story: 1) Inside asteroids, 2) Moons and Planets, 3) Discover aliens, 4) Leave the solar system. Q&A * 8:58 - Q: Are the ships modular? A: Yes, they are completely modular. There will be "hard points", and certain things will require a number of hard points on your ship to be able to use it. * 10:38 - Q: Steampunk look? A: Perhaps, if players want their ship to look like that, yes. * 11:10 - Q: Will the ship's software be upgradable? A: The ships themselves, yes. Probably not the software. * 12:26 - Q: Will you be using lasers or drills? A: Lasers. * 12:48 - Q: For things that require hard points, can you add more than one of the same pieces? A: Yes. 2 hard points is the most anything will require. The largest ship in the game will have 4 hard points. It's a place for "specials" that you will use up. * 15:00 - Q: Will you have a storage area? A: Yes, there will be a hangar. You'll equip your drones with customized sets in the hangar. It will be the lobby. * 15:55 - Q: How do the controls feel so far? A: Unreal Engine 4 is really cool, and it feels pretty good, but they're not map building yet and are in the grey box. The speed and size feels about right. Most of the game's going to be done in Blueprint, and it has really jumpstarted game developer. * 16:57 - Q: What dangers will be found in mining? A: Gas pockets, lava, methane, and more. Some will be dangerous, some will contain valuables, and some will open up secret areas. * 18:44 - Q: Are stretch goals going to be discussed? A: Yes, but it's a work in progress. They need to know how much to fund raise first. * 19:33 - Q: Level editor? A: Basically, Blueprint in Unreal 4. * 21:42 - Q: Where are the forums? A: http://www.descendentstudios.com. * 22:16 - Q: Do you speak to Epic support staff or other studios for support with the engine. A: Both! Wingman has contacts at Epic. * 23:31 - Q: Do you plan on having modes when you destroy the harvester, and the enemy stops respawning? A: Probably, but not phase 1. * 24:54 - Q: Leveling up ships? A: Yes. * 25:02 - Q: Do you really want armchair developers? A: Yes, we do want them.